Tohr The Deserter
by Cryostate
Summary: Once a wanderer, a Faithful soldier of the stormcloaks, a teacher of the way of the voice, a sailor of seas to solsthiem, a fellow hunter of vampiers and servant to the dawngaurd. He has experienced it all. Now he is a old man waiting for one last journey. And when the door opened & a man walked in. He had special energy coming from him. He knew it was time


Thom opened the squeky wooden door to the inn.

it was warm and cozy, the bard sang echofully throughout the hall about the dovahkiin. The bartender yelled "welcome traveller, sit down, if you want some mead or food call on the servant"

Thom walked slowly to a bench and sat down. He was exhausted from walking and skinning wolfs that was in his path.

he yelled to a servent " Oiy, slave. get me your best nord mead"

the servant bowed jerkelly and swiftly paced away.

Thom waited for years on end for the servant back, impatiantly Thom yelled for the servant, just as the door was slammed open echoing troughout the hall. The bard stopped playing, laughter became nonvocal.

Thom turned his back from the wall and looked into the dark doorway

You could hear heavy steps on the wooden floor.

out from the dark came a big figure.

His hands slowly moved themselfs to his back, he drew something long, a longsword. The big figure droped his hands so the tip of the longsword hit with a "clunk" noise on the old wooden floor.

He paced carefully to a servant and picked him up by the collar.

then he let him loose and droped his llongsword into the servant's bossom.

he puffed up his chest, put his hands around waist and cackled.

as he laughed he walked towards the firepit in the middle.

a fellow nord, long grey beard, a big vertical scar along his left eye. wrinkled face. he had a big smile on his face, a hint of a drunken buzz aswell.

people in the inn started laughing and yelling the man's name, "Tohr, u bastard" something along those lines.

Thom gave Tohr a suspicions look.

The man saw Thom and said " well, a new visitor here in Frostfruit inn I see"

Thom grunted and ignored him

The bard continued with his song but this time ragnar the red, laughter resumed aswell indistinct dialogue between the travelers.

Thom hear heavy footsteps behind him, He turned around to see Thor's big golden belt made out of leather and a piece of a

shiny but war torn aetherium shard as a buckle.

Tohr grabbed the buckle with one bony hand, and said "good looking ain' it lad"

Thom stood up sudden, Tohr was taller by inches.

eye to eye, Thom said "you ain't gonna call me lad, old man"

Thom could hear a muffled laugh coming from behind Tohr's thick beard.

Tohr yelled out towards the hall "aye, someone get this _lad_ your best nord mead"

Thom grunted, and frowned.

He did not favor this old man.

Thor sat down, back against the table, looking over the inn, the servant was still holding the heavy war torn two-handed blade in his bossom.

Tohr looked over his shoulder to Thom and chuckled.

another servant finally came with a cup of mead, Thom brought the edge of the cup to his dried lips. " _mmmh, this is truly good, a hint of lemon"_

Thom thought to himself " _why does he always_ _laugh"_

Tohr smiled, showing a small amount of yellow teeth, you could see what he had for dinner the evening.

"you remind me of myself when I was younger. ignorant, rude, impatient, but adventurous."

"how did you know that old man" responded Thom.

Tohr looked under the table, traced his eyes to Thom's shoes, "your shoes, they are dirty in a unique manner, lad".

"all shoes are dirty after they are worn old man" Thom responded

"I know that dirt, you have been to the north, and the south, west and east.

"I have done that aswell lad, and I am looking to travel that distance once more, walk the stairs of high hrothgar. sail on the sea to solstiem"

Thom grunted and looked dowm into the cup to then bring the cup to his lips yet again.

After he downed all the mead, he smashed the cup down on the wooden table and said "Who are you? why wont leavy a man to drink?"

"I have fought in the civil war... You might have heard of me, my name is Tohr but I am frequently known as The Deseter, and I am looking for one more journey before my body ends up 6 feet below the ground lad" Tohr responded.

Thom raised his eyebrows high and eyes wide open. "Tohr The Deserter? Is that really you?" he said.

End Of Chapter 1


End file.
